


I See You

by madistevenson22



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Party, SnowBaz, Underage Drinking, drunk baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madistevenson22/pseuds/madistevenson22
Summary: Simon heads to a Watford party with Agatha only to be faced with shit faced teenagers and a sense of dread in his stomach. As Simon attempts to leave, he collided with a very tipsy Baz.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’ve posted on here so hopefully y’all like it!!

Simon

The room smelt like sweaty teens. Actually, the overwhelmingly hot, cramped classroom smelt like alcohol and sweat with a tinge of overly applied cologne. At every turn, there was another drunk student spilling their drink on my shirt. That was just half of the reason I wanted to leave.   
Agatha dragged me here. She said it would be fun and that hopefully this could help mend our friendship after she tragically dumped me a few weeks ago. However, within the first five minutes, she’d already disappeared in the skin colliding crowd, leaving me to awkwardly stand in the middle of a grinding pit.   
There was no use in staying, the alcohol was cheap and tasted like shit. It wasn’t worth getting wasted and puking in the bathtub at three am, which I know for a fact Baz would not be happy about.   
I try my best to look over others heads to scan the room for the exit, past the sweaty entanglement of bodies, I make out what seems to look like the door I walked in not too long ago. Carefully, I shuffle through the crowd. At some point making it out of what seemed to be the worst part of the crowd to the bathroom. A ways away I could spot the door as more people piled in.   
I leaned up against the bathroom door, waiting for some type of pathway to clear for me to escape. Taking a deep breath and sighing, I felt the door pull away from my back. Instantly losing my balance, I stumble backwards, falling onto the bloke who opened the door. Rushing to get up, I apologize repeatedly until I make eye contact with Baz.   
Baz who’s currently laying on the bathroom floor laughing his arse off.   
“Baz?” I hesitate, “What the hell are you doing?” I watch as he continues to giggle, attempting to get up but only falling back down. He’s fucking wasted.  
“Hey, pretty boy.” Baz slurs. I feel my face flush with heat and I kneel down next to him.   
“How many drinks have you had, Baz?”   
“What drinks?” Baz bites his lip and giggles fall from his lips.   
“Alright, get up,” I sigh, grabbing his arm, I’m going to get you to bed.”  
“Okay.” Baz drags out his words, pushing himself off the floor as I stand to pull him to his feet. Holding his arm with one had and hovering the other behind his back, he struggles to stand. Baz leans up against me and laughs, the scent of alcohol reeks off his body. I wrap Baz’s arm around my shoulder and I reach my arm around to hold his side.   
“Haha, that tickles.” Baz’s breath is warm against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I pull Baz out of the bathroom with me, luckily following a semi-clear path to the exit. Baz drags behind me as I attempt to pull him along bumping into others.   
We finally reach the exit and I now realize we now have to face three flights of stairs.   
“Ah fuck.” I mumble under my breath, Baz is in no shape to walk down stairs and I’m not about to just push him down. Though it would be a great time for revenge, with his drunk ass, he’d probably just laugh it off.   
“Alright Baz,” I say, sitting Baz down on the top of the stairs, “We’re gonna go on a ride.”   
“What type of ride?” Baz slurs, “I know a type I’d enjoy.” Baz attempts a wink but ends up squinting both eyes. At this point, I don’t even want to know what he’s on about.  
“We’re gonna carefully slide down the stairs. It’s gonna be bumpy but fun.” I watch as Baz tilts his head back and laughs, slowly pushing himself down the first flight of stairs. God, I feel like I’m taking care of a fucking toddler.   
I carefully follow Baz down the stairs, making sure he doesn’t topple over head first like a dumbass. The whole process of this man child sliding down the stairs takes more than I anticipated, as Baz decided to scouch his arse across the regular floor as well. I never imagined this side of him at all. If anything I figured that he’d be the angry type of drunk, the one who smashes shit casually. Turns out when this Pitch is plastered, he acts like a 2 year old.  
Eventually, I manage to drag Baz out of the Weeping Tower in my attempt to get him to bed.   
Drunkenly, baz stumbles alongside me, his shoulder pressing into mine as we trudge along the great lawn. At some point, Baz decides he can’t walk anymore and just ends up falling into the dew kissed grass, pulling me with him. I watch as he giggles again, laying on his stomach his shoulder still somehow pressed against mine. We lay there for a while listening to the stuttle crickets in the wind and our own breaths.   
“I don’t like the stars.” Baz says breaking the silence. I turn my head to look at him laying beside me, he’s sadly looking up at the sky.  
“How come?” I ask, my throat becoming dry. Baz turns his head and suddenly we’re so close. I can feel his staggering alcohol tinged breath against my nose. He places his hand gently against my cheek and I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. He smiles at me and turns back to look at the stars.   
“Stars always have someone they’re close too. Even though we can’t see them, we know they’re there at some point in time. Whether we may see them in 10 years they’re still there right next to them. But, for me I don’t have someone I’m close to and I’m sad because I don’t feel like I’ll ever have someone close like that to me.”   
I watch as a single tear streams down his cheek. Without hesitation, I lean over and wipe the tear from his cheek.   
“You have me.” I say giving him a gentle smile before I watch his lips turn down.   
“Do I though? You hate me, we’re enemies. This is only one night out of many and afterwards, it’s all gonna go back to normal. You’re gonna go back to ignoring me or accusing me of things when I don’t want to. I hate that we fight, Simon. I hate this constant tension and the fear that comes with the thought of us being friends. I hate it all.” Baz breaks down into tears, holding his face in his hands.   
Almost instantly, a sense of guilt and dread fills my body. Frantickly, I sit up, pulling Baz with me to envelope him in a hug. He tenses up against my arms, then slowly melts into my touch. His wimpers drown out softly into my t-shirt as I begin to rub his back slowly. How can such a posh bastard be so fragile and sensitive at the same time? Baz takes a deep breath and pulls out of my grasp.  
“I’m sorry,’ he sniffs, “I’m a bloody mess.” Looking into his cold grey eyes, I take a deep breath.   
“I don’t hate you, Baz. I don’t hate you one bit. If anything I thought you hated me. I never expected you wanting to be friends with me, and I promise I would never ignore you after this night. If anything, I don’t think I can ignore you at all. I want to be friends with you, Tyrannus.” I smile at him as his face scrunches up.  
“Why’d you call me Tyrannus?” He asks, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Because you called me Simon.” I laugh, playfully poking his arm. Baz’s face goes somewhat pink.   
“No I didn’t,” His smile fades away a little, but his face stays flushed, “Snow.” I look at him and laugh as he begins to smile. I like it when he smiles, it’s much better than seeing him sulking or off plotting away. This boy never deserves to be alone, I don’t want him out of my sight even if it means I have to stalk him like I did back in fifth year. I laugh a little to myself at the thought of being over obsessive of him and Baz catches my chuckle.   
“Don’t laugh at me.” Baz whines glaring droopily, he’s clearly getting tired.   
“I’m not,” Baz raises his eyebrows in disbelief, “I promise, I just thought of something funny.”  
“Sure you did.” Baz yawns and lays back down on the grass. I should probably get him back to our room, falling asleep on the lawn will kill his back and I don’t want to deal with his complaints in the morning.   
“Come on, lets go Baz.” I grab his hand as I begin to stand. Baz groans but slowly pulls himself up from the dampened ground. Baz stands by my side and I begin to feel him lacing our fingers together. The coolness of his palm against my own sends shivers down my spine. Why do our hands fit so well together, why do I feel so comforted? 

We don’t drop each others hands until we reach our room. Baz’s head has now shifted to laying on my shoulder once I sit him down on his bed. I wish I could stay like this forever, but I reluctantly stand and walk over to his wardrobe grabbing one of his sets of posh, silky pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Turning back around I watch as Baz’s arm shrug the shirt he was previously wearing off his torso. I stare at his toned bare chest. Crowley, playing football surley paid off for him, he’s fit as all hey. Kinda reminds me of those bloody goblins, just a bit taller, paler, and hot as fuck. I wonder what It’d be like to rub my hands on his chest and have him right under- what the fuck. I snap back into reality, blushing at my sudden thoughts. I mean, I’ve known Baz is fit, but I’ve never wondered what it’d be like to glide my hands through his hair, and tuck my head into his neck and-- nope, I’ve definitely thought of all of these before.  
Quickly, I hand Baz his pajamas and he instantly begins to undress, my face flushes and I turn around.  
“Baz, you can’t just get bloody undressed right in front of me,” I shout as he laughs.   
“It’s not a big deal, we’re both blokes.” I can hear the smugness in his voice. I continue to stay turned around until Baz tells me he’s dressed. I gather my thought together and begin to grab my own joggers. I hear some shuffling across the room only figuring it’s Baz tucking himself in bed, however when I turn back around, there’s a black haired twat curled into my covers.   
“Baz,” my voice cracks with confusion, “What are you doing?” A series of muffled words follows my questions. Though it’s natural to see Baz in my bed, I can’t help but feel giddy with the image of Baz’s mop of a head pressed against my pillow. He looks like an infant bundled in my blankets.   
“Baz, come on, get back in your bed,” I laugh as he tucks himself in more like he’s trying to hide from me, “Dammit Baz, stop acting like a child.” I cross the room to my bed and begin to tug on Baz’s arm. I eventually get the chance to grasp his wrist and violently attempt to drag his dead weight out of my bed. From under the covers I can hear Baz laughing, and for some reason I love it. Baz turns his head to face me, a wide grin staring up at me. I stop tugging on him at the sight of how such a mean, smug boy can turn into something which makes you squint like you’re staring at the sun.   
In the moment of my distraction, Baz is able to grab my arm and pull me into my own bed. Half of my body lays against him, vibrating against his touch and shaking with his laughter. I just lay there with him, looking up into his face as he intoxicates me with his laughter. This bloody perfect bastard is my weakness.


End file.
